A Ginger Secret
by waldorbes
Summary: OC HP character. Deidre is a fifth year studying for her O.W.L.'s and has essentially given up on her crush on Seth Greengrove. Is there someone else that she has feelings for? Is she even willing to admit those feelings?


**A/N: Again, a Deidre fic. Ron, Lav, and Seamus aren't mine. Neither is Hogwarts, Muggle Studies class, etc, etc. It's JKR's. Deidre is mine. The story is mine. Seth is my manwhore's. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Muggle Studies was something that young Deidre Ashton could never get a proper grasp of. Explaining the proper function of a rubber duck was far from being high on her list of priorities. Her jade hues rolled away from the parchment, towards the large window leading to the sprawling grounds. A soft sigh left her lips as the tip of the quill tapped against the wooden table. She was starting to go off into her own world when the slamming noise of the common room passageway, slammed shut. Flipping her head to see the eldest school age Weasley stalking in and muttering obscenities.

"Bloody girls are going to be the death of me," was a phrase that he seemed to like repeating. Deidre took a deep breath and shifted in her seat. Her heart had been beating against her ribcage at an alarming rate since Ron had entered the room. She cleared her throat, loudly. Ron turned to see Deidre in shock, before resting in his seat.

"Oh, it's you," he said before returning to the blazing fire. He muttered things that Deidre couldn't seem to make out and started to fiddle with his Prefect badge. Deidre sighed and went over to the struggling Gryffindor. The blond sat beside him and turned to him. Her hands pushed away his stumbling fingers.

"Let me, yah doof," she said unhooking the badge and handing it to him. He muttered a 'thanks' before turning back to the fire. Deidre decided it better to remain silent.

"What is with you, women? Why are you so mental?" he asked, turning to look at Deidre. She rose a brow at him.

"Er, care ta make tha more clear there, Sunshine?" she asked. Ron sighed and turned fully to face Deidre.

"Lavender and I broke up," he said suddenly. Deidre felt her heart lift and skip a beat at the same time. She knew the exact reason why she felt this way. Deidre still harboured feelings for one of her good friend's older brother.

So she had a thing for older guys? Sue her.

"Oh? Wha happened?" she asked, trying to seem as little excited as possible.

"That's the thing, I don't even remember! She just... Broke it off. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that it happened. She was kissing me so much my lips were falling off. Look!" he said, leaning forward so she could examine his lips, pointing to the plump pieces of skin. Deidre couldn't help but laugh. Taking his chin in her hand, she turned his face from side to side, examining his lips with a serious look on her face.

"Eh, I did worse ta Seamus," she teased. "Yeh'll be fine." Deidre smiled at Ron, earning a smile from him as well. They both laughed and Ron seemed to calm.

"Why can't all girls be as simple as you?" he asked, as she pushed his long hair back. Deidre pulled her feet up to her chest and folded them beneath her as she shrugged.

"I'm just cooler tha them, I s'pose," she responded. They smiled and Deidre leaned closer, not realizing how she did.

"I guess I need to find a better quality of girl then." Ron leaned in closer as well.

"I guess yeh do," she responded in a soft voice, moving that much closer to him. Their eyes closed and their lips were centimeters apart. They were so close, and Deidre's heart couldn't stop beating in her ears.

_CLANK!_

The noise rang in their ears and they backed away from one another. Deidre looked towards the passageway to see who had come to interrupt the near moment where she could have gotten one of the few things she had wanted for quite a long time.

It was Seth who then walked through the door. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned away from him. Deidre took a deep breath and looked up at Ron, before standing up and returning to the table she had previously taken up residence.

"Hey, Dee," Seth greeted as she passed by him. Deidre smiled in response. The brunette flopped onto the couch next to his best friend.

"Hey, mate. I heard about you and Lav. Sorry to hear about that." Seth patted him on the back. Ron nodded and the pair started to talk, but Deidre wasn't paying attention. She was falling into a desperation that made her realize that what she thought she wanted wasn't completely what she wanted.

In fact, if she were completely honest... Deidre didn't know what she wanted anymore.


End file.
